Command Center
The Command Center is a special feature found exclusively on only three starship classes that are designated as Starfleet's wartime flagships, namely: the , the , and the . Primary operational control of a task force or a fleet, the ship and the fighter wings of the ship is provided by the Command Center, located at the top of the primary hull. The Command Center is ovoid in shape from aft to forward and is divided into three parts: the Navigation Bridge, the Flight Control Bridge, and the Flag Bridge. Navigation Bridge The Navigation Bridge is primarily where the ship can be commanded. It directly supervised all primary mission operations and coordinated all departmental activities. It is located at the front most portion of the Command Center * At the Navigation Bridge’s aft section was a large bank of control consoles that were programmable for a multitude of functions and data readout screens. Center of that area was the master systems display. All relevant ship information (such as damage, power distribution, etc.) could be displayed on this cutaway image of the vessel. Above this whole section is the forward handrail of the Flag Bridge, separating the latter from the Navigation Bridge. * The central area of the navigation bridge provided seating and information displays for the ship’s commanding officer and two command level officers. The command chair was slightly raised from the rest of the bridge officers to the height of the surrounding level. At the end of the armrests of the command chair were control panels with miniaturized status displays which could be used to override the basic operation of the starship. The two officer seats were also equipped with retractable and fully programmable consoles for a variety of uses. * Directly aft of this area, integrated in the handrail encircling the aft section of the central command area are the three consoles of the tactical and security station. * Directly fore of the central command area was the conn officer, who faced the main viewer. To the port side of the Conn Officer, also facing the main view screen, was the operation officer's console, which was identical in size and design to the helm station. * At the very front of the bridge chamber was a large view screen. When the screen was not active, a standard bulkhead was present. On the floor between the view screen and the helm control station was a holo communicator. * Aft and to the port-side of the command area was an elevated platform on which the three consoles of the engineering station were located. This had a smaller cutaway diagram of the vessel, which show all engineering-relevant data and showed warp fields and engine output. * Aft and to the starboard of the command area was another elevated platform on which the three consoles of the science station were located. * To the aft of both science and engineering stations were two identical command consoles that could be operated to perform more bridge duties. Aft of these are the passageways that lead to the Flag Bridge and the Flight Control Bridge beyond. Flag Bridge The Flag Bridge is the nerve center of the task force led by the Suzerain-class. It is where coordination between task force elements and planning for task force movements are done, whether in squadron formation, in mission group formation or in strike group formation. It is located in the middle of the Command Center, raised 1.5 meters from the Navigation Bridge and Flight Control Bridge. * At the aft wall of the flag bridge was the master systems display of the whole Task Force. * The central area of the flag bridge provided space for the fleet operations table, a large rectangular console which can display above it a three-dimensional image of any region in space where ships of the task force are located. It also serves as a holo-communicator. * Directly fore of the fleet operations table is the seat of the ship’s flag officer. The flag chair can rotate to the Navigation Bridge and the flag officer can command the ship from there. * Directly aft of the fleet operations table is the seat of the fleet operations officer who is responsible for monitoring and working the fleet operations table. * To the portside of the central area are two fleet control consoles, one intelligence console, and one mission ops console. Fleet control consoles convey the admiral’s orders to the ships of the task force and receive messages intended for the admiral. * To the starboard of the central are another two fleet control consoles, one long-range sensor console, and one mission ops console. Flight Control Bridge The Flight Control Bridge is where the ship’s complement of fighters and auxiliary crafts are directed. It directly coordinates the movement of the ship’s fighters and support crafts in mission. It is located aft of the Command Center and is of the same level as the Navigation Bridge. The Flight Control Bridge is supported by at least two Flight Deck Control Centers located at the flight decks. * At the aft wall of the Flight Control Bridge was the flight deck and hangar bay systems displays. On either side are control consoles for hangar bay operations. * The central area of the Flight Control Bridge provide seating and a console for the ship’s Fighter Group Command Officer, the flight ops command chair. * Directly fore of the central area were the four mission control consoles facing the flight ops viewer, at two to portside and two to starboard. * Aft and to the portside are two of four flight deck control consoles. * Aft and to the starboard are the other two flight deck control consoles. * At the front of the flight control bridge and behind the master systems display of the Flag Bridge was a holographic wall screen which could display fighter and support craft locations and movements in a stellar region in three dimension. The three bridges of the Command Center are connected to each other by passageways on the port and starboard side to allow for easy access between the three parts of the Center. On the portside of the Command Center are three ready rooms: one for the flag officer, one for the executive Officer and one for the Fighter Group Command Officer. On the starboard side of the Command Center is the briefing lounge which features a long table and seating for the senior staff of the three bridges. Category:Starship sections